Eventful
by Tetsuki
Summary: This is the thrill you live for, the highest rush: the life of the Eventful.


**_I've been very lazy lately. Haven't been writing as much... yeah anyways. On with the story. Please Read and review, I'd like to know your thoughts ) _**

**_Warning: Some harsh language used, but don't worry not the "f" word (ha ha!). _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... blah blah blah etc..._**

* * *

Katsuya stood at in front of a marble counter as people lazily made their way up. He couldn't wait to get out. _Just one more hour, _he thought. A wizened old woman wobbled her way up to the counter. She pulled on a pair of big glasses which magnified her eyes to an alarming size.

"Yes, I'd like to withdraw my war savings?"  
"Umm... we stopped saving those a while ago, the war has ended..." Katsuya trailed off lamely.  
"What do you mean? Have you gone and nicked it all? Have you? Excuse me, I want the manager! MANAGER! HE'S NICKED MY MONEY! HELP! SECURITY!"

Katsuya jumped up and began to get irritated. He tried to calm her down, but it was no good.

An hour later, after the lady had left, Katsuya ran to the back, eager to hand in his name tag and report to his manager.

"My shift is done," he said hurriedly.  
"Well alright then, have a safe trip home!" shouted the auburn-haired lady who seemed amazed by his rush to get home. As Katsuya made his way to the front of the bank towards the door, he heard a loud explosion. People began to scream. He closed his eyes as dust flew into the air in great heaping swirls. A nearby hand grabbed and tugged on his collar and he fell to the ground. The inaudible screams were getting closer. He could now see that he was lying behind the counter he was so eagerly awaiting to leave just a few minutes prior. He groped around for support to get back up, but this time a visible hand pushed his head down. His head smacked the ground. Katsuya began to groan.

"Give me all the money you hold in this damn bank," said an angry voice.  
"And make it quick, we don't have all day!" said a voice which was quite wimpy.  
"Oh shut up will you!" responded the first voice which now sounded quite irritated.

Gunshots rang out and the screams began to worsen. Laughter could be heard mixed into the fear, which created an eerie effect. Katsuya could hear running footsteps and began to get up like the other horrified people within the bank.

As he headed for the door, he heard the footsteps again. This time, in a shocking twist, they were heading back to the smoke filled bank.

"_You bitch_! You tried to trick us with this bag of rocks!" spat one of the masked gunmen. He lunged forwards and grabbed a sweet-looking female who had tears streaming down her face. As the gunman's had reached forward to cause damage to the innocent girl, Katsuya ran forward and punched the gunman.

"For God's sake can't we get our job done! We need food too, you know!" said the other wimpy looking gunman.

The stronger gunman kicked Katsuya to the ground and punched his partner.

"WHY'D YOU DO TH—"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared the gunman. He picked up Katsuya and they ran outside. Katsuya began to kick and punch but it was useless. He knew how dangerous these people were, but he stubbornly eyed the gun in the gunmen's belt, which was gleaming beautifully in the setting sunlight. He reached for it and instantly felt a hand swoop down upon his neck. He felt a shooting pain to the head and his vision became blurred. He felt weaker and weaker. Consciousness began to slowly slip away…

* * *

**Meanwhile, **within the wreckage of the smoky bank, Kajuku stood looking absolutely calm. You would even say she looked bored. Alarms were going off everywhere and people were scurrying out of the bank. Kajuku walked out of the bank carrying a red bike helmet. The sun began to set. The wind was blowing her hair gently. She walked across the street, somehow stopping all oncoming traffic with a certain grace. She went up to a red and black motorcycle, put on her helmet, and rode into the sunset, down the same road the kidnapped Katsuya was driven away. This was the thrill she lived for, the highest rush; the life of the Eventful.

* * *

**Ok there! Done chapter 1! Stay tuned for more installments of Eventful! **


End file.
